puppetcombofandomcom-20200214-history
Terrence
Terrence is the main protagonist of Day 7. Description Terrence appears to be a black adult male of unspecified height and weight. He wears a white shirt, black pants, and shoes. He works as an accountant for more than 20 years, a job he admittedly doesn't enjoy. From family, he has his son, and as seen in his dream sequence, mother, and a brother named Malcolm. One night while he was coming home from work he fell through the staircase and appeared in the backrooms. There, he was forced to look for the exit while being stalked by a mysterious man. In game Terrence is coming home from late work at the office. On his way to the subway station, he encounters a stranger who warns him about the end of the world. Inside the train, he helps a young girl and has a chat with her before getting off the train. As he reaches the exit, he unexpectedly falls through the staircase and appears in the backrooms. He wanders the backrooms looking for the exit, and he finds a little girl who refuses to talk to him. While wandering the halls, he decides to rest and falls asleep. He has a dream where he's at his cousin's funeral and is attacked by a mysterious man, causing Terrence to wake up. Terrence continues searching for an exit and he encounters the tall man and is forced to run as far away from him. Terrence manages to escape the man, but he collapses on the floor and faints from exhaustion. Luckily, he is found and rescued by a hitchhiker named Sally. He teams up with her and they look for the exit. After navigating through a series of warped rooms with bodies hanging from the ceiling, they get to the normal section, which Terrence recognizes as a beginning where he first appeared. They decide to rest and while Sally sets up the tent Terrence goes to find a wood to set up a fire. He runs into a little girl again, who refuses to speak to him, making Terrence angry. A little girl runs away, threatening Terrence she will tell his daddy. Terrence returns with the chair he found and tells Sally what happened and that he can hear the little girl laughing, even though Sally can't hear her. They set up a fire and talk about themselves before falling asleep. Terrence wakes up to a loud sound only to find Sally gone. He goes to search for her and finds a stranger mutilating and devouring her corpse, and he attacks Terrence with a gun, but Terrence manages to defend himself with a screwdriver. Terrence ambushes the crazy stranger and stabs him with the screwdriver in the eye, killing him. Days later, Terrence is sitting in the corner of the room, begging for food and water, and slowly losing his mind. Unknown to him, a mysterious man is watching him from distance. Terrence eventually goes crazy and starts relying on cannibalism in order to survive. He is last seen on the seventh day approaching a woman from behind, with the intention of killing her. As the game cuts to black, her screams are heard. Quotes "22 years here, for what?" "Have you seen the old man? He's been stalking me since I've been here. He has long fingernails." "I thought I wanted that... To just go to sleep and let everything drift away. But now I do want to get out of here. I want another shot. Maybe..." Gallery Bkbk.png|Terrence trying to talk to the little girl. t1.png|Insane Terrence approaching a woman. t2.png JNZCCfHmWu7Fr0kd.jpg|Terrence in the backrooms (unused 3rd person perspective) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Day 7